


Kink Prompts

by SweetKitsune



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, Collars, Deepthroating, Domesticity, F/F, F/M, Forgive me for I have sinned, Incest, Jealousy, Knifeplay, Masochism, Mirror Sex, Multi, Pegging, Sadism, a lot of this is self indulgent, but im just kinda posting what i wanna post when i wanna post, cum, this is my kinktober collection technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetKitsune/pseuds/SweetKitsune
Summary: Technially suppoed to be kinktober prompts but, decided to post what i wanted to when i wanted to.
Relationships: Alisaie Leveilleur/Original Character(s), Alisaie Leveilleur/Warrior of Light, Alphinaud Leveilleur/Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	1. deepthroat

Lark, when it came down to it was a woman who knew what she liked. Be it in the bedroom or in the field with her knife stuck in some dumb asses chest. She was a woman of nearly 35 summers at this point, so yes. She knew what she wanted and very very little surprised her these days. 

So thus, the sight of the pretty elezen girl on her knees in front of her was something she knew she liked, what was the surprise however. Was how much she liked the fact that despite all of Alisaie's efforts she was struggling with her lips wrapped around the far to large toy hanging from the miqotes hips. The blue eyed elezen had gagged herself near to many times to count as she tried and failed to take the toy into her mouth and thus down her throat. Tears were just starting to prickle at the corner of her eyes from the strain. Lark debates giving the girl some kind of Mercy as she tries yet again to take the toy into her throat. She gets a few ilms more this time but choked and pulled back coughing and gasping. 

Alisaie's frustration draws her eyebrows tight, just a few of the tears that had gathered at the corners of her eyes escaped her lashes to run down her face before she's licking her lips and letting out a shaky breath. Lark shifts on her feet making the toy move and tap wetly against Alisaie's cheek, the elezen’s face darkened, the flush from exertion that had been there darkening with embarrassment. 

Lark tips her head to the side just slightly and takes the base of the toy in her own hand and with a soft chuckle taps the girls face yet again the sticky sound loud in the otherwise quiet room. A strand of the girls spit stuck to the toy now connects her skin to it again before it breaks. 

Lark admittedly loved to see the girls face covered in anything and everything she could manage to get it to be. The girls own spit? Oh yes good. _ Lark’s _ spit? Even better. The best was likely always the times that Lark settled herself over the girls face- giving her no choice but to put her mouth to use, and ending with her face soaked in the miqo’te’s juices. 

The only thing that might have been better, would have been to see a guy’s cum dripping from her soft features. Down across the bridge of her nose and from her chin. Lark licks her lips at the thought and debates if she can convince Alisaie to give it a try. She was eager to please but was... Stubborn at the thought of so much as looking at someone else. Much less the idea of men, few and _*far*_ between seemed to catch her gaze at all.    
  


Lark tangles her fingers tighter into the elezen’s hair as she goes to try again, lips brushing against the head of the toy before she's opening her mouth to take it in. 

Lark hummed, considering again for a moment before she chuckled again, Alisaie's eyes flicking up to her curiously only to go wide as the hand on her hair _ forces  _ her down. Quicker then the elezen’s body can keep up the girls nose is pressed into the leather of the harness that covered Lark’s hips. The miqo'te can feel her squirming, see the way her throat bulged just slightly from the girth of the toy. 

The feline let's go of the girls hair and it takes her a second before she actually does yank her head back- there's no coughing this time. But she does pant to catch her breath before looking up at the miqo'te, 

"Again" Alisaie demands her voice cracking from the strain. 


	2. Soft dom/Intercrural Sex

It had taken a bit of trying to get them into the bedroom, Alphinaud anxious clearly when she’d brushed her lips against his cheek. Even more once when they  _ had  _ gotten into the bedroom, the fireplace was going strong and the only thing really keeping the chill out of the room. Though Katherine shifted a bit as she watched Alphinaud settle onto the edge of the bed. The miqo’te let her robe slip down her shoulders as she walked over to the edge. Alphinaud seems to not be able to meet her eyes- instead the Elezen seems more focused on the pale skin that's revealed as the robe drops. Katherine shifted just a bit, and the robe shifts more showing the top curve of her breast and she can hear him inhale sharply.

Katherin reaches out, taking his hand in her’s and settles it against the swell of her chest- watching his face as it flushes dark- the tips of his ears turning red as well. His fingers flex against her skin, and she hums arching her back a bit into his hand. He’s so shy about the entire thing it's... _ endearing _ to say the least. Katherine finds herself having no issue taking the lead. She takes another step closer ducking her head to brush their lips together. The hand on her chest tightened again in his surprise as she deepened the kiss pressing her tongue against his and urging him to lean back slightly.

It doesn’t take much for her to end up laying back on the bed- letting Alphinaud have his moment. She’s still just barely covered in her robe and small clothes while alphinaud’s still mostly fully clothed- his jacket is off and he’s in the soft black undershirt with his gloves also long gone- somewhere on the floor. There had been a bunch of anxious fumbling on the elezen’s part and Katherine can already see the way he’s hard in his leggings. The way his eyes seem to not know where to look with her spread out under him. She chuckled softly and her tail flicks just out of view and brushing in to be against his thigh. His hands are trembling as they settle on her stomach, exposed by the robe where it fell open. She’s decidedly happy she’d gone with simple black smallclothes else the elezen manage to combust from the sheer… overwhelming nature of all of this. Even just touching her like this he seemed close. 

So, Katherine elected to assist him once more, arching her back under his hands she purred softly, urging him up for a second so she could move- and when she does its onto her front. Hands and knees- hips arched high, her tail flicked just slightly against his face. 

“it’s alright” she hummed, “whatever you want to do” she murmered, spreading her legs just slightly and she can nearly feel his eyes on the black fabric covering her sex. His hand is just as shy as it was before as he reaches out and settles it against her ass through the fabric. She purred and arched her back just a bit more hearing him gasp softly.    
He sits there a long second seeming to be so unsure on what he could do- she chuckled breathless as she hummed.    
“You can put it between my thighs” she murmured her ear cocked back towards him. “If you’re not ready to  _ actually _ fuck me” She can ear him fumble for a second though his hesitation seems to lose out to the idea of getting to touch her like that- of getting his cock against her in anyway. Her tail curled against his thigh again, feeling and tickling against the bare skin as she shifts to press her legs a bit tighter together. She can’t see it- and doesn't want to turn to look and embarrass the boy more than he already is. When the head of his cock pressed against her thighs she can feel that the head of him is already soaked with precum and it smeers messily against her skin as she pushes into the tight warmth her thighs make. 

“You can do it.” She purred. She tightened her thighs around him and got herself another whimper, “Fuck my tighs” she said breathless, his fingers tightened against where they settled on her hips at the sound of her voice. 

  
But he does start to fuck her thighs- clumsy and he pulls back to far once or twice but manages after a few moments to get his pace well enough that he’s panting.    
“Good” She breathed, A soft soothing purr rumbling from her chest. As she might have figured it really doesn’t take him long- inexperienced as he is, it doesn't take long before he’s spilling against the skin of her thighs, messing her black smallclothes with his cum and his cry is breathy in a way that makes Katherine’s core clench at the sound of it and her purring rumble louder. He slumps against her and The miqo’te shifts to her back to let him tuck his face against her neck, still panting breathlessly. 

She soothes her fingers across his back through the soft fabric of his shirt as he dozes off in the warmth of her arms. She’s content to lay there with his cum on her thighs letting herself drift off just slightly.    
  



	3. knife play/breeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is 100% safe sane and consentual

Katherine’s heart races in her chest- fluttering rapidly and leaving her light headed as her blood rushed. The blade just barely pressed against the skin of her neck has her nearly heaving for breath, dizzy with the feeling of the situation. Thancred’s breath is sharp against the fur of her ears as he plays the sharp edge of the knife just barely against her skin. Not cutting the fragile skin of her neck as he presses just a bit harder before he’s shifting the knife against the bare skin of her shoulder. His hips rock against her’s- already fucking her deep and hard. The sound of their skin meeting echoing in the otherwise empty room. His nose presses against the base of her ear as he hummed, “well, dearest” he murmured, “stopped fighting have you?” Katherine’s tail lashes but she makes no other movement or sound and that's enough to leave the Hyur chuckling under his breath.    
“That’s a good girl” he said “though, im sure the knife isn’t needed is it?” he teased lowly, “a good cat like you knows when she wants to be bred doesn’t she?” Katherine inhales sharply at the words, arching just slightly and making the knife actually cut her shoulder now- just the slightest bit and its enough to make the miqo’te moan lowly. The fur on her tail fluffs out and she goes to arch again against the knife but its pulled back before she can manage to again. Thancred’s shifting, pulling himself up and away from her to move her around as well- until she’s on her back and can look up at his face. The sheets sting just the slightest against the cut on her shoulder- but the knife is back a few moments later pressed to the front of her throat this time and she tips her head up just the slightest. 

Katherine’s trust in the hyur doesn’t falter as he thrusts roughly into her- the sharp edge of the knife just barely pressing against the soft skin of her throat. One wrong move and she could bleed out onto the sheets and the fact itself makes her let out a quiet whine- her pussy clenching tight around him and he groans in response. The way her body jerks as he thrusts into her- faster and harder the longer she looks up at him with wide eyes, mouth hanging open as she pants. Each jerk of her body again, has the knife press just a bit more against her throat. 

“Breed me” Katherine says breathless- and Thancred laughed, “As though you’ve got a choice” he murmured, and the knife presses just a bit harder into her skin- nicking just barely now leaving a fine,  _ fine, _ slice on the front of her neck blood barely swelling to the surface. Its just enough to make her suck in a breath before its rushing out of her in a low moan.Thancred slides the knife away from her throat, to brush along her clavicle and down between her breasts. He puts just the slightest more pressure here, letting more blood well up in the valley between her breasts. As she inhales sharply, her chest expands and send the pool of blood down her chest to streak over her stomach and drip down to the sheets. 

It’s pain sharp as sudden as the knife digs just the slightest bit  _ more _ at the skin just under her sternum, still not enough to do any serious damage, more so not with a steady hand like Thancred’s. But it's enough- the pain and the scent of blood in the air to have Katherine rolling over the edge with a sharp gasp- skin jumping and Thancred drops the blade- the flat edge landing against the pale miqo’te’s skin as he braces both hands now into the bed sheets and he chases his own peak, eyes focusing on her face and then sliding down the pattern of cuts. It's the clenching of her around him that does him in- that and the sight of her bleeding just the slightest into their sheets. His cum fills her, head of his cock pressed deep as he can go into her the feeling makes Katherine let out another low moan, that turns to a breathy sigh as he pulls out. The knife is tossed to the side quickly, and Katherine thinks she hears it actually manage to stick into the wall and can’t help her slight giggle at that. 

Thancred’s eyes don’t stray from her however as he grabs the rag they had set just to the side of them and he goes about cleaning the blood from her with care- there wasn’t much all in all. And lastly the cloth is swiped quickly between her legs to clean her up. Katherine stretches out with a low purr, head tipping back against the pillow as He shifts her up the bed lips brushing her cheek and she lets out another small sigh, nuzzling her face against his cheek before kissing him gently. “Than you” she murmured, her tail curled against his thigh as he settles to her side. As she pulls out of the kiss his face is drawn with the slightest bit of worry. “You’re not hurting to much? That last cut was a bit deep” 

The miqo’te barks out quiet laughter and nuzzled him again, brushing their noses together. “Nay, You could have cut deeper even, I trust you.” The hyur gives her an unimpressed look for a moment before he’s smiling, “As long as you’re sure- mayhap next time i'll go a bit deeper” They share a small chuckle and a lazy kiss. 


	4. mirror sex/ crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some of these just need to be called 'i like to bully Alisaie'

Alisaie flushed dark- eyes clenched tight and she lets out a low whimper. Her body rocked back and forth with the force of the thrusting from the woman behind her- Katherine it seemed had no intentions of going  _ easy  _ on her and even less intentions of letting her have even a second to gather her scattered thoughts. Even  _ worse  _ than that was the fact that infront of her was a mirror. If she opened her eyes all she would see was her own face and then Katherine behind her. 

Every thrust felt like she could feel it in her lungs, in her throat- the toy katherine was using was large enough that it knocked the breath out of her every few thrusts. The miqo’te’s hand stroked down her back with surprising gentleness and she peeked open her eyes to glance up to the mirror. she’d always found Katherine attractive, and hadn’t considered that the miqo’te might have ever had enough interest in  _ her  _ compared to her brother to actually do something like this. Another harsh thrust left her squealing for a second, watching this time as Katherine’s ears focused forward at the sound and her eyes lidded the confident smirk that covered the Mage’s face made Alisaie’s heart pound in her chest. Katherine’s eyes met her own after a moment and she could feel her face warm as Katherine chuckled leaning over her body more and resting one of her hands just next to her shoulder.    
  
“Enjoying the view?” she purred lowly, her tail flicked into view in the mirror and Alisaie’s eyes followed it for just a second before she looked down- going to respond but inhaling sharply as the hand not bracing Katherine gave her thigh a tap- It  _ quite  _ a smack, but enough force to make her gasp. 

“Keep your eyes on the mirror” Katherine hummed, “watch yourself, and how  _ pretty  _ you are” Alisaie bit her lip bit after a second did as the miqo’te wanted her to- her face and ears darkening as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her body shifted with every thrust and her barely there tits were starting to feel raw from how they rubbed against the rug. Every time the toy fucked just a bit to deep into her eyes would go just a bit wider for a second and a punched out cry leaving her lips. 

Her eyes were just barely starting to water now, tears sliding down across her cheeks as she let out a low sob. Katherine leaned down again and brushed her nose behind her ear with a low purr. “Shhh” she soothed, “Don’t cry” she murmured. “It feels so good doesn’t it?” she breathed. “How deep it goes? How full you feel. You look like you’re positively gone with pleasure about to cum any second” It was finally Katherine’s words and then the sight of them, together in the mirror that forced Alisaie over the edge- eyes fluttering but not closing as she watched Katherine fuck her through her peak. And after another moment she slowed and stopped and Alisaie lets out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding- only to squeal as Katherine’s hips jerked suddenly again harder then she’d been fucking her before and the miqo’te laughed smiling.    
“I didn’t say you could cum” she teased with a chuckle and Alisaie bit her lip, eyes wide in the mirror. 

  
  



	5. Sadism/Masochism | Size Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not...traditional size difference.

The  _ feeling  _ of Lark there- her presence seemed so much larger then just the miqo’tes stature. The older woman was short but Alisaie wasn’t sure she’d felt someone just simply ...feel so much bigger than her. The miqo’te loomed just over her the dark sheets of Lark’s Hotel room. Anxiety crawled along her spine the longer the feline lingered. Even with that feeling, Alisaie couldn’t really mind much when what seemed like a dizzying few seconds latter Lark had her hand fixed around her throat, cutting off her breath. The elezen squirmed, at least attempting to resist Lark’s ‘abuse’. It was for show really, there’s nothing in her that  _ wanted _ to get away from the hand slowly pressing down and down against her neck until her air is cut off completely. 

“Pathetic” The miqo’te purred sneering and that crushing feeling is back- a ragged little whimper slipping from her throat. Even if her air was cut off Alisaie figured she’d probably be holding her breath anyways. Lark sighed and let up on her neck and she gasps for air chest heaving and she catches the way that Her eyes flick down to her chest lingering for a second before the miqo’te sits up licking her lips. 

“You want me to hurt you dont you?” she breathed and Alisaie hesitated as she flustered- the slightest hint of a nod and it makes Lark laugh, showing her sharp teeth. “That was rhetorical,  _ pet _ , i know you want me to hurt you, make you beg and beg for it” she purred, “My hand around your neck and pressing down until you can’t breath. You'll drool all over yourself like you do every night” she scoffed. 

Alisaie goes to say something and Lark’s hand smacks against her cheek, The miqo’tes words (“I didn’t say you could talk”) is nearly lost in the rush of pain she feels blooming against her cheek. And even more is the  _ thrill  _ that runs through her. Heart pounding and blood rushing in her ears.    
  
“Please” She begs with a whimper. Lark smirks and curls her long fingers around the elezen’s neck once again.    
“Of course” she purred. 


	6. Domesticity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dunno this ones pretty cute tbh.

It’s a quiet morning, the light just filtering through the bedroom window. One particular ray falls across Alphinaud’s face and he groaned- attempting to roll over just a bit. Sighing as his face pressed against  _ someone’s _ shoulder, who’s it was for a long second was a toss up between the two in the bed. He’d known he’d fallen asleep in the middle the previous night, not terribly unusual really. The sun doesn’t leave but his pillow does. Thancred’s voice letting out a still asleep murmur as he turns over onto his side and alphinaud slips off his shoulder. Alphinaud sighs as his face presses into the bed instead and after a second he decides that getting up is better then just laying there and he shifts- eyes flicking down on the bed, keeping an eye out for Katherine’s tail. It had happened more then once that either him or Thancred had managed to kneel or sit on it in the bed. And while Katherine made it seem like It wasn’t that big of a deal That didn't stop the pair of them from feeling terrible about the fact that they had done it. 

He manages to get out of the bed without waking either of his bedmates and gives a soft sigh of relief before he heads out of the small bedroom and into the narrow hallway. It was hard sometimes to believe that Katherine had gotten a  _ home, _ the small plot in the lavender beds was rather secluded all things considered. It was only a small house and surprisingly cozy. He hummed as he came to the kitchen, eyes slipping over the bowl of fruit and some other things settled on the counters. He debated for a long second before moving to go about getting  _ something _ together for breakfast. 

Alphinaud’s rather proud of himself as he goes about cooking, and doesn’t manage to burn anything. He does fumble and startle as Arms curl around his waist. Katherine noses against his cheek. “Cooking breakfast?” she purred, and Alphinaud flustered. He can feel his ears get red. Her tail curled against the Elezen’s leg and Alphinaud lets out a low shaky breath.   
  
“I’d...intended to surprise the two of you” He admits biting his lip as Katherine’s hand brushes over the front of his sleep pants. Her lips nip against the skin of his neck and he whimpers just slightly. “Sweet of you” she sighed. “Id… almost rather have you for breakfast” Katherine continues to worry the skin of his neck in her teeth. Alphinaud feels his tremble just slightly as his knees feel weak. Katherine’s hand slips under the waistband of his pants and he sucks in a sharp breath- only to let it out in a stuttered cry as Katherine bites more roughly onto his neck. He can feel the way her sharp teeth prick roughly. 

His cock throbs in Katherine’s grip. There’s something about this- how simply... _ domestic _ everything feels that has Alphinaud already on edge. It’s easy enough to imagine himself a bit older- a Ring on Katherine’s finger. The idea of  _ that _ has him crying out breathlessly. The miqo’tes fingers tighten around his cock. And he can feel the fact that his neck was going to be looked as though he’s been mauled. 

“Alphi” she purred lowly. “What are you thinking about?” she hummed and he bites his lip- unsure how to answer. 

“You” is all he says, and Katherine’s chuckle warms him to his core. He squirms and presses back against her, only to gasp and squeak loudly as her teeth sink the hardest they had into his neck- and stay locked there as he finally cums- streaking the feline’s fingers with his spend. He slumps back against her.    
“K-katherine” he says breathless and gasped as she pulls her teeth from his neck. And lets out a low groan.    
“Good morning” she chuckled dragging her tongue across his neck to clean the few pricks of blood that had gathered. 


	7. Aphrodisiacs | Incest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no explination other then twincest yo.

It  _ Shouldn’t  _ have come down to this, Alphinaud thought to himself. They’d suffered many of the pixies tricks and playing but this? This was something totally different. The pair of them had tripped, be it by their own clumsiness or by the pixies he couldn’t be sure but down the small hill the pair of them had gone. They’d landed sprawled in pink flowers, Alisaie ontop of him. 

He lets out a breathy noise as teeth nibble against his jaw to the curve of his ear. His own hands tighten against the ever so slight curve of Alisaie’s hips. His twin’s hands had sunk along his outer thighs as she pressed wet kisses on bare skin she could reach. Alphinaud lets out a shuddering gasp as her fingers brush over the front seam of his pants and the smirk that settles on her lips.    
“Alisaie” he hissed, her hand leaves brushing his pants, but her  _ knee _ takes its place. Thigh pressing against him and his gasp is higher this time- body already so on edge of reacting from the stimulation  _ alone.  _ He tries to think of Katherine- and the fact in all realities he was… cheating on the woman he loved with his twin. The thought makes him burn with shame- but there's also a small voice in the back of his head that sounds too much like the miqo’te woman that tells him to relax. It Purrs lowly into the back reaches of his mind and warms him from the pit of his stomach.    
“Relax, Alphinaud” Alisaie hummed, her lips ghost over his cheek before she’s kissing him deeply. If he’d ever wondered how his twin would have kissed, he’d figured it would have been like this. The girl was rough, her teeth nipped as his lips and her tongue overpowered his easily enough. When they finally separated he was light headed, gasping for breath even as spit strung between their lips. 

“You’re hard” she murmured, words rushed with a sense of amusement in them, her head tips to the side and she looks down at him with lidded eyes. It… was an odd narcissistic feeling thought to think that she looked so  _ pretty  _ when they looked so similar. It was different then how pretty he thought Katherine was in a similar position. Astride him and looking down at him with soft features. While Alisaie’s features themselves were softer than the miqo’te’s the look on his twins face was not the same soft loving look. Lust clearly boiled through her eyes and in the way she licked her lips, biting down on her bottom lip. 

But Alisaie looked no less enchanting for it really. She shifted back slightly taking her thigh from between his legs to instead settle herself astride him. The bottom hem of her red tunic rode high showing off the pale skin of her inner thighs, and the black of her panties. There was a flush high on her cheeks, the curve of her ears just starting to become pink. 

“Is it that surprising?” Alphinaud mumbled as she tips her head, sucking in a deep breath as she shfits. She bites her lip and hums, leaning forward just slightly, hand resting on the ground next to his shoulder.    
“I mean, im your sister” she murmured. Alphinaud’s brows furrow-    
“ _ You _ kissed  _ me” _ he says, looking as she looms over him just slightly, leaning down and her lips brush his again,    
“m on top of you too” she says nipping at his lip, shifting her hips again to grind down against his hardening cock again. He gasped again against her lips, groaning breathless. Alphinaud settles his hands against her thighs- bare skin warm under his fingers, the tips of his fingers skimming just under the red fabric. 

Alisaie lets out a breath, biting her lip and letting out a soft groan. Rocking down against him again she lets her eyes flutter closed. She curses breathless, whining as she continues to grind before she shift again.    
“Alisaie” Alphinaud huffed as she squirms and grinds down against him.    
“Alphinaud” She echoed back. 

The pair of them had seemed to hit some kind of crossroads, looking at each other, sprawled out on the grass like they were. Alphinaud had debated for a long moment on what to say next- what to do. But ever the twin prone to action, Alisaie made his decision for him. Leaning back over him and shifting for a moment one of her hands coming to rest against the ground next to his shoulder. 

The  _ other  _ hand slips under her own tunic to start to push her panties down, and Alphinaud snatches his hand away from her thigh with a dark flush as the black fabric graces his fingertips. She shifts, and the red of her tunic shifts upwards baring first the soft skin of her upper thighs- and alphinaud gasps softly as the skin of her bare sex comes into view as well. His eyes focus on it before he looks away- cheeks flushing darker, he can feel his cock throb in his pants.   
Alisaie giggles under her breath as she kicks the black fabric off her legs licking her lips again. “Embarrassed?” she murmured gently. Her lips descend to brush against his jaw. “You’re insufferable” Alphinaud huffed, hips shifting. Alisaie hums and he can feel her smile against his cheek before she nibbles his skin. Her hands slip down again to brush at the waistband of his own pants and Alphinaud sucks in breath. He turns his face to catch Alisaie in a deep kiss this time, letting himself take a moment. His twins hands freeze as he kisses her, surprised and Alphinaud moves suddenly rolling the pair of them over as Alisaie is distracted. The girl gasps in surprise against his lips. Alphinaud grabs her hands from where they had been working at his pants to instead press them into the grass besides Alisaie’s head.

The girl whined softly, her own cheeks darkening as she squirmed under him- the sudden shift had sent up pollen from the flowers. Alphinaud sucked in a breath before huffing it out and leaning to kiss his twin once again, taking control for a moment. (and wonders for a split second what kind of experience his twin actually  _ has _ , as far as he knew she’d never…) He sits back to look down at her, biting his lip at the flushed state his twin is in, her legs spread to make room for his hips. Her red tunic is bunched more around her waist and while he’d gotten a glimpse before this was a full out view. Alphinaud pauses just a second before he’s taking one of his hands to undo the lacings on his own pants to push those and his own small clothes down to let his cock free. Glancing up to Alisaie’s face as she gasps softly. “Yes” she murmured, biting her lip and looks at him almost shyly. The hand he’d let free reaches up for him to reach around his neck, threading in the hairs at the nape of his neck and pulling him into kiss her deeply. Her legs spread just a bit more for him before they wrap around his hips to pull him in close. She nips at his lip and he lets out a low groan, pressing the head of his cock against her sex, feeling her breath stutter out of her as he presses forward. Her head pulls back and thuds slightly against the ground. Her eyes roll just slightly as he continues until his hips are pressed flushed with her’s and her breath is stuttering.

She’s tight enough around him that the flush on his own face darkens- wondering if it was simply the fact that She was  _ smaller _ then Katherine or for the fact that mayhap… He bites his own lip at the thought, letting out a groan as he pulls his hips back enough to fuck back into Alisaie. 

“Alisaie” he murmered, focusing on her face as he fuck her, slowly and watching as his twin turns her head to the side, letting out a small whine- eyes fluttering closed and her hips squirm. “More please” she mumbled, one eye peeking open to look at him. “I'm not  _ fragile _ ” she grunts. And Alphinaud has to stop himself from sighing or rolling his eyes. But, ever diligent and willing to please he does do as asked, letting his hands settle on her hips to hold her steady as he picks up the pace untill he’s fucking into her hard and roughly. “Fuck!” Alisaie gasped as one of his hands slip from her hip to brush his thumb against her clit. Her body clenched tight around him and Alphinaud can't help the fact he feels smug about it. He  _ also _ can’t help but wish they’d taken the time to slip Alisaie’s tunic off completely so he can see her heaving chest, to play with her nipples as he fucks into her.    
  
“going to cum?” he teased her and grunts as Alisaie’s fingers tugged aggressively against the fine hair at the back of his head. “D-don’t be so cocky” she snaps back- though there’s no real heat behind it. Alphinaud presses his hips forward once more before stilling, keeping himself inside of her, rolling his hips his finger rubbing harder circles over Alisaie’s clit. Watching as her back arches and she lets out a cry, her nails scrape against the back of his neck and her free hand digs into the grass.

Her walls flutter and clench around him as she came and Alphinaud licks his lips, watching as her covered chest heaves as she catches her breath. Unable to resist now, his finger leaves her clit and the other joins it to tug at the fastenings of her tunic to get it off of her. Alisaie gives him a soft whine- still coming down from her peak as he manages to get the tunic open and sees her breasts- there isn’t much there really, especially when he thinks to Katherine but he leans down to brush his lips against them. Chuckling under his breath when Alisaie jerks in surprise.

“A-Alphinaud” Alisaie Gasped, only to break off in a moan as his hips shift fucking back into her once more.    
“What?” alphinaud hummed, “I haven’t finished” he murmured, looking up at her and seeing her biting her lip. 

“Keep going” Alisaie murmered, looking at him and Alphinaud wonders for just a second how many times he can get her off before he finishes- before her hand is forcing his head back down to her chest. 


End file.
